bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Vern zero assoluto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20797 |no = 1351 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =Per ordine di sua madre manteneva nascosta la sua natura di semidea, e temeva che il suo stesso potere si potesse risvegliare. Si dice che in nessuna circostanza abbia mai combattuto usando tutta la sua forza. Si narra inoltre che, se avesse superato le sue paure e liberato il suo potere nascosto, avrebbe eguagliato gli dèi superiori. Teoricamente, avrebbe potuto essere riconosciuta come divinità invece che come umana, e avrebbe lavorato direttamente per l'Imperatore sacro. |summon = Avere o meno il potere divino era una differenza minima. Io sono me stessa, nient’altro... |fusion = Vuoi diventare ancora più forte? Molto bene... Anche io ho deciso di non fuggire dal mio potere. |evolution = Non avrò più paura. Il potere divino è in me! Questa... è la mia vera forma! |hp_base = 6107 |atk_base = 2438 |def_base = 2039 |rec_base = 2163 |hp_lord = 8007 |atk_lord = 3058 |def_lord = 2554 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 9124 |rec_anima = 2402 |atk_breaker = 3356 |def_breaker = 2256 |atk_guardian = 2758 |def_guardian = 2852 |rec_guardian = 2551 |hp_oracle = 7857 |def_oracle = 2405 |rec_oracle = 3147 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Fendente lucente |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi - Aumento del 120% dei danni da Scintilla - Riduce considerevolmente la barra BB necessaria per il BB |lseffect =* |lsnote = 25% reduction |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Oriole Last |bbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla e probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni - Aggiunge gli elementi acqua e terra agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 100% Spark & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Colpo lampo: Sangreovios |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 22 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni - Enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla e probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni - Aggiunge elementi acqua e terra agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 100% boost, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Velo di Meirith |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 26 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Infligge un'enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni - Enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla - Probabilità di Scintilla critica per 3 turni |ubbnote = 200% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 150% vulnerability |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Divinità scatenata |esitem = |esdescription = +30% ATT, DIF e REC massimi se equipaggi Perla di Meirith - Aumenta di molto ATT, DIF e REC in base ai PS rimanenti |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 20796 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutte le statistiche del 20% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta il danno da Scintilla del 100% |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 50 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta il numero di colpi normali |omniskill3_1_note = +1 to each hit count |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Riduce considerevolmente il costo del BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probabilità di recuperare parte del danno subito |omniskill5_1_note = 25% chance to heal 5% HP from damage taken |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 20 |omniskill6_1_desc = Aggiunge elemento tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni con BB/SBB |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 30 |omniskill6_2_desc = Aggiunge aumento rilascio CB per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 30% boost |omniskill6_3_sp = 50 |omniskill6_3_desc = Aggiunge lieve aumento della barra BB con Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill6_3_note = Fills 1-2 BC |omniskill6_4_sp = 60 |omniskill6_4_desc = Potenzia l'aumento del danno da Scintilla su BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill6_4_note = +30% boost, 130% boost total for BB/SBB, 230% boost total for UBB |notes = |addcat = Fondatori di Meirith |addcatname = Vern Omni |Spset = Set 1 (FH ed FG)= *30 Sp - Aumenta il danno da Scintilla del 100% *10 Sp - I danni subiti possono aumentare leggermente i PS *60 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento del danno da Scintilla su BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 2 (Arena)= *20 Sp - +20% tutti i parametri *50 Sp - Aumenta il numero di colpi normali |-| Set 2 (Contenuti)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *20 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il costo del BB *10 Sp - I danni subiti possono aumentare leggermente i PS *50 Sp - Aggiunge lieve aumento della barra BB con Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *30 Sp - Aumenta il danno da Scintilla del 100% *20 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente il costo del BB *50 Sp - Aggiunge lieve aumento della barra BB con Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}